Shadows in the Dragon Flame
by EndlessHopeXx
Summary: (Sequel to Who Took My Life?) What if Lord Darkar had shown up after Marion, Oritel, and Daphne s return? Blinded by the battle against Darkar, both the Winx and her family fail to realize that something is wrong, but when Vanessa notices a major change in Bloom, and Valtor is able to sense it, will they be able to save her from the shadows? Or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to "Who Took My Life?" Please R&R. **

**Summary: **

**What if Lord Darkar had shown up after Marion, Oritel and Daphne´s return? Blinded by the battle against Darkar, both the Winx and Bloom´s family fail to see the real problem. But when Vanessa witnesses the darkness awakening within her daughter, and Valtor senses a change in his counterpart, will they be in time to save her? **

**Prologue. **

"Well, what did he do wrong?" Layla asked, in utter confusion. All this relationship stuff never made much sense to her.

"It´s not what he did Layla, it´s what he _didn't_ do", Tecna emphasized.

"I´ll have to side with Tecna on this one, a girl likes to be wooed every once in a while", Stella replied calmly.

"Exactly. I´ve given him all the signs, but he just doesn't get it", she answered, with a shake of her head. Currently, they were sitting out on the grass, patiently waiting for their names to be called.

"What about you, Flora?" It was Musa´s turn to ask.

"What _about_ me?" she asked, suspiciously. They were only a couple of months into the new school year and so far, things were getting complicated, fast. For starters, Flora had a huge crush on Headmaster Saladin´s grandson, Helia. The guy seemed to like her but neither of them would even dare to say a word. Bloom understood perfectly, considering that she´d kept her feelings for Sky hidden for almost a year. Tecna and Timmy´s relationship was on a slippery slope, and both Musa and Layla refused to have anything to do with men, in general.

But even so, a specialist named Jared was making an effort to get Musa´s attention, and no matter what anyone said, she was still hung up about Riven. Who in turn, was still said to be dating Darcy. And so the only one who seemed to have it all figured out for now, was Stella.

As for herself, Bloom had her own issues to deal with. She was head over heels for Sky, but he seemed to be jealous and angry more often than not. And they just couldn't seem to see eye-to-eye. Of course, her amazing older sister was always there to advise her in any way that she could. But since she was also _her teacher_, Bloom didn't really like plummeting all of her problems on her.

"Ughh, I have a headache", she grumbled, laying down and putting an arm over her eyes to block the sun. And all of this while dealing with their most recent threat, lord Darkar.

"Tell me about it" Musa replied with a yawn.

As usual, Ms. Faragonda warned them to be careful and gave them little insight on their new enemy. But Bloom didn't believe she´d told them everything there was to know. The headmistress seemed too apprehensive for that.

"Next!" Daphne called, looking through the list of students. Professor Griffin had asked her to take her self-defense class for the afternoon, which she didn't mind in the slightest. Daphne loved teaching and although she never bragged, she was also an excellent fighter.

"Bloom and Stella, you´re up!" she said to her younger sister and her best friend. Stella grabbed Bloom´s hand and pulled her up.

"Come on, some exercise ought to do you good", Both girls quickly changed into their fairy forms, but something about Bloom´s was wrong, unbeknownst to the rest of them. As she transformed, a small, almost undetectable cloud of smoke engulfed her, and then lingered in the air above her. Bloom squinted, her vision becoming blurry for a few seconds. She rubbed her eyes roughly before flying out onto the field, behind Stella.

"Remember girls, never leave your defenses down, we´re only using simple spells for now", Daphne instructed.

"_Relax _Daph, I´ll go easy on her" Bloom called back, with a wink. Daphne simply stared, taken off guard. _Someone_ was a little over-confident today. She looked down at her watch. Professor Avalon had asked her to stop by his office to discuss something important, but he hadn't mentioned what it was, nor had she found the time to go see him.

"Super Nova!" Stella shot, watching Bloom catch it in the palm of her hand. She raised her brows,

"Is that the best you´ve got?" she taunted, her voice was sassy and just a little too arrogant.

"Huh? _Fine _then! Solar fla- ahhh!" Stella yelped, hitting the ground with a _thud_. She remained on her knees for a few seconds and Bloom sent another blast in her direction, taking advantage.

"Hey!" Stella screamed, reacting immediately and jumping out of the way. Daphne gasped as she looked up at her sister who had both hands on her hips, smiling victoriously.

"Bloom! Careful now! We´re only practicing our defense",

"Oh yeah? Says who?" she retorted, defiantly. Daphne creased her brows, stunned.

Bloom attempted to set her feet on the ground and stumbled forward, her hand pressed against the side of her head. She felt a continuous urge to do things she didn't want to, and the more she fought against it, the more energy it seemed to consume.

"What is she _doing_?" Tecna whispered,

"She doesn't look too well" Flora replied, uneasily.

"Bloom..?" Stella took a few steps closer, but Bloom held out a hand and regained her composure,

"Not a chance!" she shouted.

"Fine! Take this, solar energy!" Stella called,

"Shield!" Bloom reflected her blast, but Stella dodged it, skilfully.

"I bet they´re fighting over a guy", a student whispered, while the others giggled.

"My money´s on Bloom", Priscilla said, mockingly.

"Girls, that´s enough!" Daphne called, angered. She wasn't accustomed to her students disobeying quite so boldly. And if the girls were having problems, this certainly wasn't the way to solve them. Although she couldn´t imagine what kind of problem would lead to them fighting like this.

"Alright, what´s going on, you two?" she demanded when both stood before her.

"Well, Bloom started", Stella said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. Bloom had a strange look on her face, as if she were just waking up from a dream. She rubbed her forehead wearily.

"Bloom..?" Daphne probed,

"Stella I´m so sorry, I didn't mean to", she quickly apologized. The other students exchanged odd looks as Stella placed an arm around Bloom´s neck, pulling her close.

"Alright, but next time you won't be so lucky" she warned, dragging her away.

"Class is dismissed. Everyone back inside. Except for Bloom. I need a word with you" Daphne called. Her sister nodded and stood around while all the other girls entered the building.

"Is there anything you´d like to tell me..?" Daphne asked her once they were alone. Bloom hesitated and that dazed look was still plastered all over her face.

"Sorry about that. I don't know what happened",

"Are you sure you´re okay?" she asked, honestly worried. She knew teenagers could be tough but it wasn't like her sister to answer back to her, or to _anyone_ really. Griselda was a rare exception.

"I just haven't been sleeping well", she said rubbing her eyes, "Luckily I have the afternoon off, I think I´m going to take a nap", she said, before waving and walking back towards the building.

"I´ll see you later", Daphne said, with apprehension. _Hmm…_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Did you kick Stella´s behind or _what_?" Musa exclaimed.

"Your sister didn't look too happy about it" Tecna chastised. As the most realistic fairy of the group (which Bloom was thankful for), Tecna was never afraid to express her mind or tell them when she felt something was wrong, even if they didn't like it. Bloom sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I didn't mean to, no- scratch that- I didn't even know what I was doing!" she plumped down on the couch, dejected. Layla sat by her side, and gave her a cautious look.

"Bloom, you don't think this has something to do with those private sessions with Avalon, do you?"

Stella scoffed, "I find it hard to believe that some time alone with the professor could hurt _anybody_".

The girls laughed at her observation. It was no secret that many of the fairies (and maybe a few witches) were crushing on the handsome professor.

"I don't think so. Professor Avalon said the hypnosis seemed to be working",

"Hypnosis for what?" Musa asked while opening a bag of popcorn and tossing one into her mouth.

"To enhance the control over my powers. My mom was training with me all summer long and I thought I was ready but, ever since school started, I can't control them anymore", she said, strangely.

"Okay…weird",

"Isn´t it possible that maybe you´re just too stressed? All the work we´ve been getting can mess with _anybody´s_ head", Musa complained.

"Musa´s right sweetie, I know this is the sort of thing Stella would say but, we should do something fun" Flora proposed.

"Say no more!" Stella squealed, "I´m calling the specialists"

"Here we go again…" Tecna groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, just because you and Timmy aren't talking, doesn't mean no one else can", Stella snapped. Flora, on the other hand, was fighting just to hide her smile. That meant she would get to see him again. _Helia._ She was hopeless.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x- **

Bloom sat at the counter of the Fruity Music Bar with her cousin.

"I assume your classes are going well?" Roxy asked while making her a smoothie. Despite what a good time she´d had with her friends the other night, Bloom was still a little anxious. Lately, she´d been having nightmares that kept her up for hours at a night. Professor Avalon insisted that those were just the side-effects of her hypnosis treatment, but sometimes, she wasn't so sure. But then again, Avalon was an expert, if anyone knew what was best, it´d be him. In any case, here on Earth, she was finally feeling better.

"They´re great actually, but sometimes I worry about not keeping up, you know?" she admitted, taking a sip of her drink.

"You´re awesome Bloom, why would you have to worry?" she asked. Bloom giggled.

"It´s hard to explain, you´ll probably think I´m crazy", she said, thinking back on the other day´s incident.

"Try me", Roxy said, nudging her.

"I- Oww…" she groaned rubbing her forehead. Roxy laughed, nearly choking on her smoothie.

"Brain freeze?" she teased.

"My head…it hurts…" Bloom complained setting her glass down rather loudly.

"Bloom..?" Roxy repeated, beginning to worry. "What´s-", she tried putting a hand on her back,

"Get off me!" Bloom roared. Roxy stared at her, aghast.

"What is your problem?" she shrieked.

"_You_ are. Now, step aside. I have to get back", Bloom replied pushing her away, in annoyance.

"Back to where?" Roxy called, trying to keep up with her pace.

"I need that piece of the Codex" she replied, in a rough voice.

"The…_what?_" Roxy asked, bewildered.

"Ughh, out of my way", Bloom rolled her eyes and moved passed her.

"Bloom, just what do think you´re doing?" her mother spoke, returning from another part of the Bar. Vanessa and Bloom had volunteered to help Roxy and her family set everything up for their new business. Until now, at least. Bloom sighed, irritably.

"This is ridiculous, I don't have time for this" Vanessa raised her brows.

"Time for _what_? For heaven´s sake Bloom, what has gotten into you?" she demanded, staring into her daughter´s eyes. But their bright blue shade was now a frightening mix of golden and black. Vanessa stepped back, almost instantaneously.

"Here", Bloom offered, sending a blast toward a table full of boxes, knocking everything over, "this should keep you busy", she called over her shoulder, leaving them in shock.

"Roxanne, what´s going on?" Vanessa turned to ask her niece. Roxy shrugged, still visibly frightened.

"She got angry all of a sudden and she started mumbling something I couldn't understand",

Vanessa paced, pensively. This had to have something to do with magic. Ever since they´d discovered that her daughter was a fairy from another dimension, every single one of her problems somehow involved magic. And to her dismay, that was something she knew nothing about.

"There´s only one person who can help", Vanessa said decisively, or rather a _couple _of people. Reaching for her purse, she quickly pulled out the cellphone Bloom gave her. In other words, her only portal of communication with the Magical dimension. She had to let Bloom´s parents know what was happening, but as far as Vanessa knew, Marion and Oritel were the sovereigns of their home world. How was she supposed to contact them? It hadn´t even occurred to her to ask for Daphne´s number, although she _should´ve_. Vanessa scolded herself for being so thoughtless.

But she could contact Stella. Being a Princess herself, she would know how these things work. Vanessa dialed her number immediately.

* * *

"Good evening, sorry I´m late", Oritel excused himself, taking his seat at the table.

"Is everything in order, love?" Marion asked,

"It is now. There´s just no easy way to make some people understand", he said, shaking his head.

"Don't tell me, is it that merchant again? Because he´s been here almost every day this week", his nephew Emmett, replied. A very persistent merchant had been to the palace multiple times asking for an increase in tariffs, searching for his own benefit and no one else´s. It was selfish to say the least. And tiresome. Despite the number of times they said no, he continued to insist.

"Actually, no", Oritel chuckled, "But thank you for handling that for me. The court was just about ready to throw in the towel with the man. And how about you, Daphne, how are things going at Alfea?" her father asked,

"Well actually" she began, but something interrupted her. There was suddenly a lot of noise at the entrance.

"Are the guards at the door?" Oritel´s mother asked,

"Always", he answered instantly. Suddenly a guard entered the dining room, nearly out of breath, with a tall blond trailing behind him.

"Your majesty, please forgive me. I told her it was an inconvenient time but she refused to listen",

"Stella..?" Daphne asked, surprised.

"It´s fine Luke, she´s a friend of my daughter´s", Oritel informed the guard, who exhaled in relief. Stella bit down on her lip. In any other circumstances, she would´ve followed protocol. She would´ve asked for an audience with the King and awaited for him to see her. But Vanessa sounded terrified over the phone, and she had every right to be.

Lately, something was off about her best friend, only that everyone was too preoccupied with their own drama to realize that there was a real problem.

"Stella dear, what a pleasant surprise", Marion greeted, "Please, have a seat. Would you like to join us for Brunch?"

"That´s very kind of you, your majesties. But, I´m afraid I can´t. The reason I´m here is because I have to talk to you about Bloom",

"Oh? What seems to be the problem?" the Queen asked, warily. Daphne immediately tensed.

"Well, I´m not sure exactly but she hasn't been acting like her normal self, and her adoptive mother sent me to ask you for help. She and Bloom had an argument and then Bloom tried to attack her before she ran away, about an hour ago",

"Wait a minute, she did _what._.?" Oritel repeated standing up from his seat, aghast.

"Oh my..." his elderly mother said, setting down her silverware and placing a hand over her pearl necklace. Emmett only raised his brows.

"Where is my sister now?" Daphne burst, this was hardly a coincidence. Bloom had been acting strangely for days now.

"Vanessa thinks that Bloom might already be in the magical dimension", Stella explained. Marion remained perplexed, unable to understand what could possibly make her usually level-headed daughter act in such an alarming way.

"Is Vanessa alright? She isn't hurt, is she?" she asked, visibly anxious. Stella shook her head,

"Well in that case, we need to find Bloom before she does anything else" Oritel spoke firmly, "This kind of behavior is unacceptable",

Daphne winced at her father´s tone. Bloom wasn´t like this, she wouldn´t hurt anyone. Clearly something was wrong. She stood up as well, "We should split up",

"I agree" her mother replied, "We´ll find her faster if we attempt to sense the dragon flame, at least that way we´ll know where to look",

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Bloom continued to fly towards Alfea. Opening a portal would probably alert someone of her presence and the last thing she needed was to be questioned. Especially because she didn't want to disappoint lord Darkar. He was counting on her to get this right. He_ needed_ that piece of the codex. Bloom huffed, the sun shone brighter now that it was closer to midday. She decided to continue by foot for the remaining portion of the trip. She trudged through the woods, focused on her goal.

"Bloom", a voice came behind her. She spun around to see who it came from, although another part of her knew that voice almost_ too_ well.

"You..?" she asked, bemused.

"Bloom, we need to talk. I need you to tell me what´s going on", Marion spoke firmly.

"What are you talking about? I´ve never felt better", she laughed, tossing her hair back.

"Well it´s obvious that something isn't right" she observed carefully, and inhaled sharply. _Her eyes- this wasn´t her Bloom_, "Why would you try to hurt your mother?"

"My mother? On the contrary, I haven't laid a finger on you", she exclaimed, feigning innocence.

"You know exactly what I´m talking about. Vanessa is worried about you. We all are",

"Well it´s none of your business! _You_ are my mother and I´ve done nothing to you, yet. So stay out of it! Lord Darkar expects me to obey his orders and I must do as he wishes!" she exclaimed, heatedly.

"_L-lord __Darkar_? He´s the one who´s doing this to you?" she said, utterly horrified. The lord of the shadows himself. That was it. Bloom was under his spell, but _how?_

"Bloom!" Daphne shouted, from above. She landed quickly, with Stella and Oritel by her side. Bloom stared at them, and then smiled knowingly at Marion.

"You called them?"

"Honey listen to me, Darkar is only trying to confuse you! _We_ are your _family_"

"…Darkar?!" the King exclaimed. Daphne grimaced. She should´ve seen it…but Avalon swore that his hypnosis was effective when she´d confronted him. He said Bloom was forming a solid connection to her origins, to her family and her dragon flame. So how was Darkar able to gain control of her mind _so easily_? Avalon had years of experience, could it be that he´d made a mistake? Mistakes happened all the time, but this one went beyond.

"Lies! Lord Darkar gave me a mission, and you´re getting in my way!"

"Bloom, listen to your mother. We´re only trying to help, no matter what the phoenix ordered you to do, you mustn´t listen" Oritel said to her, but she laughed wildly.

"That´s for me to decide, father! Fire blast!" she shouted. But the King was quick to lift his sword and block her attack.

"Oritel, what should we do?!" Marion exclaimed desperately. He groaned in frustration.

"We mustn't attack her! We´ll just have to find another way to break the spell", he ordered. His vow to combat any possible enemies of their dimension would not include his own daughter. She wasn't in control of her actions or even her words. He refused to hurt her. But for turning their child against them and practically forcing her into submission, Darkar would pay.

"Bloom, this isn't who you are", Daphne pleaded, standing in her way, "you have to snap out of it", she said, extending a hand to stroke Bloom´s cheek.

"How would you know who I am?" she retorted.

"Because you´re my sister, I may not have grown up with you, but I _know_ you" she continued. Bloom´s eyes were now a dark, unreadable shade. She was spelled, alright. And his grip on her wasn't loosening.

"As touching as that sounds, I´m afraid I´m not convinced", she said in a gruff voice. She flew even higher, preparing to attack once more.

"_Suphera Capulan Encantamento_" Avalon chanted from the ground, with Stella behind him.

"Ughh…hmmm" Bloom held her head, her fairy form appearing and disappearing again and again in a matter of seconds until it finally disappeared, her wings along with it. Bloom fainted and rapidly descended towards the ground.

"I´ve got you", Oritel rose off the ground and caught her safely in his arms. He knelt to the ground and held Bloom against his chest, pushing her hair out of her face. The angry expression she´d worn just mere moments ago was completely gone, and even though unconscious, she looked vulnerable and exhausted and innocent as ever.

"Bloom", he whispered, to no avail.

"I went back to Alfea and brought professor Avalon", Stella explained.

"Professor, do you have any idea what could´ve happened?" Daphne asked, bewildered. He sighed and bent his head shamefully.

"I must say this is all my fault, your majesties forgive me. Bloom must´ve caught some sort of shadow virus during my last intervention, but I failed to see it",

"Professor that wasn't your fault. Accidents happen all the time, don't they?" Stella tried.

"But she said herself that she was following Darkar´s orders", Oritel questioned.

"Yes, I assume that the shadow phoenix took advantage of her fragile state of mind to manipulate her", he explained.

"She´s exhausted, we better return home. And don't worry professor, Stella´s right. It wasn't your fault, it could´ve happened to anyone", Daphne said comfortingly. Avalon smiled.

"I appreciate your words greatly, I´ll do everything to make sure this doesn't happen again", he promised. Oritel nodded and stood up, carrying Bloom in his arms.

"Marion, let´s go"

"Of course. Stella please let Vanessa know that Bloom is alright and that I´ll contact her very soon",

"Right away your majesty", she answered, and watched as Marion opened a portal and they all stepped through.

Just then, her phone started ringing in her pocket.

"Stella, where are you?!" Flora nearly shrieked into the phone. She rolled her eyes,

"Flora, relax! I´m close to the school. What is it?" she asked, Avalon observed her, in silence.

"Stella, you and Bloom have to come back here, now. Something´s wrong with the pixies, they want to go back to Pixie village",

"They _what_? Have they lost their minds?! That´s exactly what Darkar is waiting for",

"Ms. Faragonda says they may be under a spell. The specialists are already here, we´ll have to go to Pixie village to find the ingredients for an antidote, in the meantime Bloom can try and-"

"Flora, I don't think Bloom can do anything right now. Is Sky there with you?" she asked. Avalon continued to walk ahead, attempting to give her privacy, perhaps.

"Yes…why?" Flora asked, slowly.

"Don't go anywhere without me. We have to talk to Ms. Faragonda, somehow Darkar managed to put a spell on Bloom", Stella told her. There was silence on the other end, but she was sure Flora had gasped.

"We´ll wait for you right here. Just hurry back" she said before ending the call.

"So…Stella" Avalon began, "How _are_ the pixies?"

Stella stared at him, strangely. As dreamy as he was, something in his voice was different.

He smiled at her, blushing only slightly and she mentally smacked herself.

Perhaps she was seeing shadows where there weren't any.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wasn't planning on continuing this story but upon requests, I've decided to give it a shot, lol. To those who already read chapter 1, these next chapters are leading up to those events. R&R.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Previously… **

"Professor, I have to say, I'm not sure these sessions are working. Or maybe I'm not trying hard enough-"

"Now hold on a second, Bloom. What made you arrive at that conclusion?" The professor asked, perturbed by her claim.

"Because I lost control _again_. When I'm told to do one thing, the dragon flame takes on a life of its own, and I end up doing the exact _opposite_…" her voice broke as she fought back against the tears. She wanted to fit in with the rest of her family, she really did. They were all so strong. Her very own mother, despite no longer holding the dragon flame, still had an incredible amount of power. Daphne and Emmett did too. Avalon put his strong hands over her shoulders and the stiffness seemed to fade within the instant.

It all started over summer vacation. Layla had befriended the pixies of pixie village, and so she was the first and only person to realize that a few of them had gone missing. And she alone had entered Darkar's caves to save them. It was almost too much for her to stand on her own. Fortunately, that was where Avalon had come in. He helped her rescue the remaining pixies and make it out of the caves safely. And for that, Layla was eternally grateful.

Except that now, they had a lot on their hands. Pixie village was no longer safe, and with the Pixies staying at Alfea, and still no clue as to why Darkar wanted them, they were _all_ in danger. Bloom couldn't imagine anyone being stronger or more dangerous than Valtor, but apparently there was. And that was lord Darkar.

To make matters worse, strange things were happening ever since their faceless enemy had stepped into their lives. For one, it didn't matter how hard or long she trained, Bloom could feel her powers decreasing notably with the passing of the days and weeks. It was frustrating to say the least. She wanted to be in top shape and it seemed that the more she tried, the more tired and weak she was. Layla, on the other hand, had constant nightmares in which she envisioned the caves once again, and the featureless dark lord. Faragonda feared for Layla's life the most, after all, she was the one to invade Darkar's cave in the first place. For a noble cause, sure, but still highly dangerous.

"We can't stop now, Bloom. Not when we've come this far. I know it may not look that way now" he said, kneeling before her, and lifting her chin ever so gently.

"But we'll get there" he said softly. Bloom managed to let out a watery chuckle.

"I want my father to be proud"

"Ah" he said in realization, "Yes, King Oritel continues to be the leader of the Company of Light. I'm sure he'd appreciate your efforts greatly Bloom. It's all the more reason to continue".

There was a knock on the door, and the professor stood up rapidly,

"Take a moment to relax, Bloom. I'll be right back" he told her. She nodded and folded her hands over her lap.

It was almost a fact that Daphne would inherit the throne of Domino, whereas Bloom would inherit her father's place in the Company. It was a scary thought, but during the few times her father trained her, he never hesitated to share his experiences with her, all the missions they'd been on, and all the danger. It was almost as if he were preparing her psychologically for anything she may come across.

But he always made sure she enjoyed it. Far from being the firm, straightforward King he was with everyone else, Oritel tried to be compliant around her. Well, as compliant as a man of his position could manage. He could be drowning in work sometimes, but he always split his time to spend some of it with Daphne and herself. Which was why she couldn't disappoint him. Or her mother.

So far, no one knew about her deal with Avalon. Well, no one except for Flora. She'd thought of telling her friends at one point, but things had started moving along fast. They were all still worried about Layla, all the girls had their own thing going on. Not to mention that things weren't going so well with Sky. And when she was finally ready to bring it up, the professor _himself_ had figured that it would be best if they kept it private, and at the time, it'd seemed like a pretty cool idea.

Except that now Bloom wasn't so sure. She had strange dreams almost every night, sporadic headaches during the day, mood swings, and a list of symptoms she simply couldn't explain. The only thing stopping her from saying anything was her faith in the professor, who assured her time and time again that it was all a part of the process. Suddenly, he walked back into the room.

"All right, shall we continue?"

"Is everything okay?" she asked, watching Avalon's reaction carefully. He seemed uneasy for some reason. He cleared his throat, and readjusted his blue silk tie.

"Of course, Professor Wizgiz needs my help with a project he's working on later this afternoon. Now, let's not get distracted. I need you to close your eyes, and clear your mind of any thoughts"

Easier said than done.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?! I thought I told you never to show your face at my office" he said, taking her roughly by the arm and dragging her away from the door. Darcy pulled her arm out of his grasp, shrewdly.

"What is _up_ with you today? Let me guess, I'm interrupting something important?" she asked, grinning. Avalon scowled.

"Don't you always?" Darcy rolled her eyes in response.

"Quit wasting my time and tell me why you're here"

"The dark lord wants to know what's taking so long. You said you were a professional at this" she said, tracing her fingernail down his strong chest. Avalon gripped her wrist firmly, holding it in place.

"I never said it would be easy. This is the dragon flame we're talking about, the very essence of light. And you're asking me to take absolute control within the course of a few days_? _I wish not to offend lord Darkar, but this is far too much ignorance on his part", he told her. Darcy laughed and flipped her hair back.

"So how is this little project of yours coming along? I need something good to take back", she replied. Avalon leaned back and peered into the room, making sure they weren't being heard.

"Bloom is obeying without complaint. She trusts me blindly and the effects of my hypnosis are beginning to show. It's only a matter of time"

"Don't mess this up, Avalon. We need to use her _before_ anyone notices she's on our side. Otherwise she'll lose all access to the things that matter to us"

"Don't tell me how to do my job!" he replied, unable to contain his annoyance any longer.

"I'm just watching out for Darkar's best interests!"

"_Darkar's_ interests? Or yours?" he asked, smirking darkly. Darcy rolled her eyes, before opening a portal and turning her back to him.

"You realize that Avalon isn't my truly my name, I hope?"

Darcy ignored him completely and stepped through the portal, irritably.

Avalon shook his head. Just like their ancestresses, the three young sisters also accepted to work for the lord of the shadows. Actually, Darkar had wisely chosen each of them, in an association where all of the involved were benefitted in some way. No one knew what the other would receive in exchange for their service, and nobody asked. That was how things worked.

But he knew a bit about history. And history tended to repeat itself. The three ancient witches had been servants of lord Darkar in exchange for immortality. So Darkar sent them out to seek the dragon flame for him, as part of the deal. Only that they failed, and Darkar couldn't have cared less. He hadn't even bothered to free them from their prison when everything ended in catastrophe.

Avalon composed himself and entered the room again. He smiled when Bloom's innocent blue eyes looked up at him. She couldn't be more oblivious if she tried, but he came to like that about her. She wasn't afraid, she didn't recoil at his touch or pull away when he came close. Truth be told, she'd become more than just his job, she was his amusement. He'd even gotten her to agree to keep this a secret. The last thing he wanted was to have the King and Queen of Domino at his door, demanding answers. After all, Griffin was on their side. She knew about dark magic and if she knew of this, it wouldn't take long before the old witch figured it all out.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

They were currently hanging out in Daphne's room, considering how much bigger it was. Not to mention how organized she was, the complete opposite of Bloom, unfortunately. The music played on her stereo, while they laid on the carpet.

It'd been a while since she started living here, and despite missing her adoptive parents, both families considered that it was best for the time being. She needed to know her family and Mike and Vanessa were very understanding people. Marion even made sure to set up inter-dimensional video calls every so and so. Things were awkward at first, but by this time, her mothers had reached a place where they were comfortable around each other. In fact, Vanessa was probably the only person who conversed and teased Oritel freely, setting aside his title of King. And Oritel didn't seem to mind it.

"Griselda's course is easily the worst" Bloom said, yawning. Daphne giggled.

"I'm pretty sure I felt the same when I took it" she replied, calmly.

"Stella thinks we should call in sick and blame it on food poisoning" Bloom told her in a sleepy voice. She barely registered her sister sitting up, and crossing her legs beneath her.

"You're not actually considering it, are you?" she sounded alarmed. Bloom suppressed the urge to laugh. So innocent. She made an effort to sit and stay awake for her sister's sake. Just sitting around and talking to each other about their day, as idle as it sounded, had become one of their favorite things to do. One of many things, anyway.

"Not at all", she replied smiling. Daphne shook her head, grinning. She didn't always approve of the trouble she and her friends got into…kind of like a few weeks back when they'd been caught by Griselda and Faragonda outside of a club, on Earth. They'd been pretty worn from all their classes and needed a break, and at some point, cutting class and taking a field trip to Earth had seemed like a good idea. Bloom missed Vanessa like crazy and the girls were curious about what the non-magical dimension was like. Unfortunately, they hadn't told Daphne about their plans, and when all six girls disappeared from campus, it was only a matter of time before she, Griselda and Faragonda went crazy trying to find them.

But being the considerate older sister that she was, Daphne had eventually promised not to say a word to the King and Queen as long as it didn't happen again. And Bloom always made sure to keep her promises.

Bloom yawned again, much to her chagrin. Daphne tilted her head to the side, her expression softening,

"You're really out of it today, huh?"

"Sorry" she said, embarrassed. Daphne nudged her teasingly.

"How about I go make some popcorn while you pick a movie" she offered. A wide smile spread across her face,

"I think I have the perfect one" Bloom said, standing up. She jogged down the hall and into her bedroom, pulling a small suitcase out from underneath her bed. She practically had everything unpacked and set up, except for a few small things like cds, and photos. Bloom took out one of her favorite movies (from earth) and headed out.

But just as she was walking out, another dizzy spell hit like a tidal wave. Hard. Bloom held onto the door, closed her eyes for a brief moment and took deep breaths. _Here we go again…_

"Your majesty..? Are-are you alright?" she heard a voice come nearer.

"Imelda..?" she shook her head, fervently. Her heartbeat finally slowing down again.

"Should I alert the Queen, Princess?"

"No, no, that's not necessary. I'm fine" she waved her off. The servant back away hesitantly, not fully trusting her order. Not that Bloom was used to giving orders, and definitely not with authority, like her parents did. As soon as the plump woman was out of sight, Bloom reached for the cellphone on her nightstand and dialed.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" she heard Flora's voice on the other end.

"Flo, it's happening again. The maid was here but I'm sure she won't say anything", Bloom told her honestly. She and her parents were still getting to know each other, the last thing she wanted to give them was trouble.

"Did you talk to Avalon..?" Flora said, lowering her voice.

"I did. But he says it's normal"

"Is it? Why don't you ask Queen Marion? She had the dragon flame before you, I'm sure she could-"

"No!" she whispered furiously, and then slapped her hand against her mouth to keep quiet.

"My parents have no idea, Daphne either and I don't _exactly_ plan on telling them"

"I won't tell you what to do, Bloom, but just…be careful, okay?" Bloom smiled reassuringly,

"I trust professor Avalon. Actually, I think I'm the problem? I mean haven't been practicing like I should. It's really my fault"

"Don't get me wrong, I trust him too, it's just, you know. I guess I'm just paranoid…after everything we've been through" her voice trailed off. Bloom knew exactly where she was headed and couldn't blame her for thinking that way.

"You're right. But I'm sure this is temporary, I just need to be strong enough to fight Darkar if the time comes" she said. And more than that, she wanted to be there for her friends, for Layla. It was the least they deserved from her. Flora sighed.

"Faragonda's really worried about lord Darkar. I've never seen him before, but if Layla's this scared, shouldn't we be, too?"

"Layla was on her own. But this time around we'll be together. If lord Darkar, for whatever reason, decides to come for the pixies, we'll be ready. Though I still don't understand why" Bloom frowned, "What would someone so obscure want with such innocent creatures?"

"Not the pixies, Bloom. Remember what Layla said? He must be after something else and trapping the pixies was only a means to find it"

"Think Ms. Faragonda knows what it is?", Bloom asked. Flora bit her bottom lip, looking pensive.

"If she does, she'd better tell us soon. How else are we supposed to know what we're protecting?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wish I could thank you all individually but it would take me a whileeee : ) . So I want to thank everyone who commented and supported me this past week, I truly appreciate it more than you know. Y****ou´re all aboslutely right, the last thing we need is more negativety in the world. **** So thank you so much.**

**As for my other stories, Stella´s secret and Confessions of a Wall flower, i will try to update soon, i just dont know how soon because I start my ´on-line´ mid-term exams this next week, not sure how that´ll work, lol. Anyway, please R&R!**

**Chapter 3**

Marion smiled and shook her head at her daughter's antics.

"Do all princesses have to wear this...?" Bloom asked, biting her lip.

"They do, I'm afraid" she said, reluctant, "But you may be an exception, after all, you've never worn one. I can't imagine how strange it must feel" Marion admitted, gazing at her tenderly.

Bloom felt a pang of guilt. Her mother was already letting her have her way with quite a few things. For one, she wasn't required to be present during those tedious Council meetings. That was _Daphne's_ department. She also hadn't been required to learn the _several_ other languages that her family spoke, just Domino's dialect. But today, her grandmother had insisted that she wear a corset around the palace so she would get used to it, because apparently '_it is customary!'_

Now she had a better idea of why Layla and Stella were so disciplined when it came to etiquette, this sort of training was actually _hard_. And she couldn't imagine going through it as a kid. No, her childhood was spent being nothing more than a happy-go-lucky kid, wearing knee pads and a helmet. And _man_, was she grateful.

In any case, Marion was already patient enough, so Bloom didn't want to push her too far or give her any trouble. Since basically, she was asking her mother to go against _her _mother-in-law's wishes. So Bloom put on her best smile. It was good enough to fool her biological mother, anyway. Vanessa wouldn't have fallen for it.

"It's fine. I can wear it, it's not so bad"

"Very well then, this afternoon we'll have your gowns fitted and ready" her mother said, unable to hide her enthusiasm.

"Thank you…" Bloom responded, and let her voice trail off. She still wasn't entirely comfortable calling Marion 'mom'. She should've been by now because that was who she was, her mother. But it still felt strange on her tongue. Marion claimed not to mind. In fact, she even gave Bloom permission to call her 'Marion', just as if they were buddies. Bloom used her given name once or twice, but it didn't seem right. This was still the Queen of Domino she was talking to. So sometimes, if possible, she avoided using any names, altogether. Simply saying things in general, not directing herself to one person in particular. She was thankful when there were several other people in the room. It made things easier.

But of course, her sister had noticed this and called her out on it one afternoon while they sat in her office.

"Sweetheart" Oritel poked his head in through the door and smiled once he caught sight of Marion.

"Bloom, how's the dress-fitting coming along?" he asked, casually.

"It's all good" she replied, grinning. He nodded once.

"I'm pleased to hear it" he said, smiling broadly, "Honey, may I have a word?" he asked Marion, his tone light. She excused herself with Bloom and the maids and walked out of the room swiftly.

Since Bloom was living there, she'd noticed that no matter how big of a softy Oritel was with his daughters, he had an even weaker spot for his wife. It was sweet, actually. _Until_ another noble approached her with flattery. That changed everything. About a month ago, King Garomius of Melody had attended Bloom's 'welcome home' party. And he never missed a chance to praise her mother's splendor. But far from minding it, Marion seemed fond of him considering that the man had become a widower not too long ago, and like she often put it, he meant no harm. Marion felt sorry for him, if anything, she was a sensitive soul. The King of Domino, however, wasn't having it. He'd subtly taken her by the arm, and led her away with a forced smile. Though she couldn't make out what he whispered in her mother's ear as they passed. Bloom still found the ordeal quite amusing. Not that she would ever say that out loud. Apparently, getting possessive was one of the few drawbacks to her father's temper.

* * *

"Where should I put these...?" her boyfriend asked her. Daphne placed her hands on her hips and stood in the middle of the massive room, looking around.

"How about over there" she pointed. Avalon moved at her signal and set the boxes down.

About a month ago, the Council stated that they needed a representative in Magix, someone who could be their eyes and stand at the front of the administration, since Magix was the only city in the Magical dimension without a King or Queen, governed by the council itself. And being that Daphne was the _Nymph of Magix_, and one of the strongest known fairies, she was offered the job right away.

Not much had changed except that now, she spent a great amount of time in her luxurious office. A large, modern-looking headquarters on the fourth floor of a fancy building, with a spectacular view of the city. And everyone was talking about it.

He grinned and walked toward her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You could use a break" he noted, sympathetically. Daphne sighed and shut her eyes briefly as he rubbed her shoulders.

"I wish I could…", when Avalon spoke again, his voice was full of amusement,

"Ah, the beauty of being your own boss", she smacked his flat stomach playfully.

"I'm _still_ required to work, besides, if I don't fix this place up today, it'll all get pushed for tomorrow and I plan on spending the weekend with my family"

"Humor me, why hasn't Bloom come over to give you a hand?"

"She volunteered to help me out tomorrow, but, I rather not. She has a lot on her plate, I think it's finally starting to get to her" Daphne explained, but her voice was strained. A crease appeared between his brows, as he watched her move anxiously from one side of the room to the other.

"What are you talking about?"

"Bloom…hasn't been herself lately. I mean, it's like one moment she's fine, and then she's completely out of orbit, the next". Avalon chuckled in response, obviously unbothered by this.

"She's a teenager, I'd say its normal behavior"

"Is it..? I mean I met Bloom even before I knew she was my sister, we even hung out a few times but I've never seen her like this before"

Avalon shifted uncomfortably and moved away from Daphne to lean again her desk, arms crossed over his broad chest.

"A lot of things have happened to Bloom since you met her Daphne, from Diaspro stealing her identity to Valtor's interference in her life, maybe this is her way of coping" he told her, in his deep, velvety voice.

"..Has she told you anything?" Daphne asked, raising her eyebrows. She remembered asking Stella the other day about her sister's whereabouts, and she'd vaguely mentioned seeing Bloom with Avalon. But Bloom hadn't said a thing so she figured it wasn't important.

Her boyfriend sighed and rubbed his chin.

"She hasn't…but I'm her professor and I see her on a regular basis. It's not difficult to notice a change sodrastic"

Daphne didn't know how to respond to that. She'd already suspected that she wasn't the only one to see it. She'd even considered speaking to Stella, who Daphne felt closest to out of all of Bloom's friends. But speaking to her friend behind her back felt like a betrayal to her privacy and trust. Marion and Oritel wouldn't understand because Bloom only took on this behavior at school. But she never considered Avalon.

"I just wish there was something I could do to help" she said, biting down on her lip. The motion seemed to distract the man in front of her momentarily but she held back her smirk, not wanting to diminish the seriousness of the matter.

"I'd say you already are" he smiled, finally. Daphne mimicked his expression and walked the short distance between them.

"I apologize for complaining, I must be annoying you, I just-"

"Hey, hey" he interrupted, gently, his smile intact. "I'm always interested in what you're thinking. But you don't always want to share your thoughts with me and I wish you would", he said, caressing her cheek gently.

"I can try" she offered, blushing. Abruptly, she wrapped her arms around his waist and tucked her face into his neck, seeking comfort. Perhaps Avalon was right and there really wasn't anything to worry about. It'd been a while since she remembered what it felt like to be a teenager, so his opinion on Bloom's attitude made perfect sense. In fact, everything about this moment did.

* * *

Bloom unwrapped her sandwich and bit into it hungrily before raising her brows. Rather than sitting with the rest of the teachers, today Professor Avalon sat alone in one of the long white tables, reading a book. He usually looked more…lively and charming. And even when he wasn't smiling, he still looked composed. Now he just seemed tense. Bloom wouldn't have given it much thought if it wasn't for the way he was gripping whatever it was he was reading.

"How long has the professor been here...?" she asked. Musa looked at him over her shoulder.

"Since the beginning of our lunch period, why...?" Bloom shrugged.

"I spoke to my sister over the phone and she said he was with her. I guess he had to come back" she said, offhandedly.

"He could've used a portal" Stella pointed out, then sighed, "Whatever, nothing like some eye candy to make the afternoon go by faster"

"Where's Layla?" Tecna asked, changing the subject briskly. Although she tried to hide it, she'd been moody over the past couple of days due to her _differences_ with Timmy. It was absurd really, considering how much they actually had in common. But when it came to the most important issue, they couldn't seem to see eye-to-eye. Tecna wanted a confession of love and Timmy…well, it was kind of hard to tell.

Which reminded Bloom of her own love troubles, with _Sky_. It wasn't that there was anything wrong, but between him being crowned Prince and Bloom's incorporation into royal society, the amount of time they got to spend together was almost null. Mostly on her part though. Sky would call and text, but lately she was so _out of it._ She was tired more often than not, partly because of Layla's nightmares, but still, it didn't seem like a good enough reason to feel so drained. And that worried Sky even more.

"With Nurse Ofelia, she hasn't been sleeping well, you know…" Musa said, her voice trailing off.

"Ughh, I'm so ready to get rid of lord Darkar, Layla won't feel safe again until he's gone"

"Hold it Stella, it's not that simple. Faragonda says we need convergence to defeat him and frankly, we're all over the place" Tecna cautioned. Stella scoffed.

"Speak for yourself"

"She's right" Musa agreed, dryly. "We're a mess, you didn't see me and Layla in our last convergence class" she said, shivering at the memory. Bloom lay her head against the table, enjoying the feeling of the cold wood against her forehead.

"I've gotta go", she told them suddenly, Musa raised her eyebrows at her promptness.

"Where to...?"

"I have to see Sky" she told them and all but ran out of the cafeteria, and opened a portal to Red Fountain. The portal left her standing a few meters away from the school, but it was close enough. She dialed his number with no response.

Bloom sighed, "Come on, Sky"

As she entered the school, she caught sight of two witches talking to a specialist, or flirting rather. Internally, she was grateful. It made her feel less awkward about being in a school full of boys, by herself. Suddenly, she spotted a familiar face in the distance.

"Brandon!" she called out. He looked up and squinted momentarily before waving and trotting over. His hair was more tousled than usual and he seemed worn-out.

"Bloom, hey! What a surprise", he said, kissing her cheek,

"What are you up to...?" she asked him, bemused. Brandon wiped his brow, sheepishly.

"Just fixing up my hoverbike, I sort of crashed it when I was racing Riven, just don't tell Stella that?" he pleaded. Bloom giggled,

"Don't worry about it, I haven't seen a thing", Brandon patted her shoulder, in response.

"So, does Sky know you're here?"

"Actually…no. I wasn't really planning to come; would you mind calling him?"

"No need, he's up in his room. Codatorta's cool, just go on up" he said, offhandedly. Bloom suspected he was more worried about his bike at the moment. Stella mentioned they had a date tonight and no hoverbike meant no ride for Stel and her high heels.

"Got it, thanks Brandon" she waved and made her way to Sky's room. Of course she'd been here before, quite a few times, just never by herself. And much less as a surprise. When she arrived, the door was shut and there was nothing but silence coming from the inside. Bloom stood still for a moment, not knowing if she should knock first or just barge in…_he could be changing his clothes or something…_

With that in mind, she decided to knock. Once, twice…a couple of seconds passed before he finally came to the door.

"Bloom...?" Sky asked, confused, "What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming...?" He seemed surprised, but not upset, she noted.

"I tried calling you" she said, shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"Sorry about that, I was in the shower, come here" he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her against him in a tight hug. Bloom inhaled deeply, appreciating the sudden sense of relief.

Lately, all they spoke about was Darkar and yes, he was a potentially dangerous enemy. But there were times when it felt like too much. And her friends seemed to feel the same way. That would definitely explain their fowl moods, recently. But Faragonda insisted, even more so than usual, that they had to be careful. It was as if she felt they weren't taking her seriously enough. And maybe she was right.

"What's wrong?" Sky asked, noticing how she didn't loosen her grip.

"I'm just glad to be here" she said, finally looking up at him. Sky grinned,

"I was actually going to call you... I've missed you like _crazy_" he breathed, gliding his nose over her hair. Bloom took a quick look at his room, over his shoulder. Sky and Brandon's room was probably one of the most organized, contrary to Timmy and Riven's which usually looked like a tornado had stopped by. But that was mostly Riven's fault. Although whenever someone teased them about it, Brandon would step in claiming that they never had any girls over, so what was the point?

"Me too…is it okay for me to be here...?" she asked, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden.

"We´re only talking. Unless you had something _else_ in mind...?" he asked, not understanding. He spoke so sternly that Bloom felt the heat rushing to her cheeks almost immediately.

"No, no! Just talking is fine" she stuttered, and it wasn't until Sky smirked that she realized he was teasing her.

"Come on, if it worries you that much I know somewhere we can go" he sounded amused as he took her by the hand and led her out of his bedroom.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Bloom nestled herself between his legs, with her back pressing against his chest and Sky's arms wrapped around her waist. They spent the entire afternoon that way, just talking and laughing and enjoying each other's company. Bloom couldn't remember the last time they'd hung out like this. No worries, no stress.

"How are you feeling?" he asked suddenly. A cool breeze touched her cheeks and neck, making her shiver. But Bloom didn't mind in the slightest. Instead, she sank further into him, enjoying the warmth.

"Great. Better every day" she replied.

"…I'm sorry things have been so off lately", he blurted all of a sudden. Bloom twisted in his arms to look at him,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I haven't been here for you like I should. I just keep thinking that everything is going to go back to normal soon", he said, sounding stressed.

"You're a Prince, Sky, that's hardly normal" she said, teasingly. But she completely understood what he meant.

"You're the Princess of Domino, and I've seen you manage just fine" he replied in the same tone. Bloom scoffed.

"That's nowhere _near_ the same! I have my mother and sister to thank for that_. _I see Daphne running around in heels all day_" I can't remember the last time she had a break_, Bloom thought glumly. Her sister would've had some time off if only Bloom could get the hang of this faster. She would've been able to take at least half of Daphne's duties and lighten her weight. But as always, her sister was an eternal optimist and simply shrugged it off whenever Bloom tried to apologize.

"Diaspro is pleading with my father for domiciliary arrest instead of jail time"

"What...?" this time she sat up in pure shock. Was he serious? Well, Bloom never could picture a flashy princess like Diaspro in a jail cell. But it was where she belonged. Sky´s jaw was set.

"And I'm fighting _against_ it. That's probably why I don't have time for anything else" he said, flustered.

"What does your father say?" she asked. Sky's expression remained stoic, but his voice _hard_, like he was doing his best to contain himself.

"He's known Diaspro all her life, I know he doesn't want to admit it, but it's hard for him to see what Diaspro turned into. He knows she was wrong, but that doesn't make it any easier"

Bloom listened quietly, leaning her head against his chest once again, "And what do you say...?"

Sky shrugged, "It doesn't matter what _any_ of us has to say. She's paying the consequences for what she did" he told her.

After a short moment, he answered her question, "But I can't say that I mind. She hurt you Bloom. And my place is with _you_"

His words did little to ease her tension. But it was good to know that he was on her side, even if it meant going against his father. Not that Bloom would´ve asked him to, definitely not. But the fact that he was doing it on his own accord really meant something to her.

As if he were reading her thoughts, Sky pulled her close and planted a kiss in her hair.

"My father is a good man, Bloom. He would never free someone who´s done so much harm. Especially to you. He likes you" he said, calmly. She kind of doubted that. The few times she´d encountered the King and Queen, the most she´d gotten was a ´_hello Bloom_´, and she was given the cold shoulder immediately after. So she knew for a fact that Sky was only saying this to make her feel better. Either that, or his parents were very good at pretending in front of him. But Bloom didn't tell him this. If anything, his heart was in the right place.

"I know it´s not any of my business" Sky said, hesitating briefly, "But there´s this roommate of ours bugging us for Musa´s number",

Again Bloom found herself twisting to see his expression. Surely enough, he looked uncomfortable. So much that it was funny.

"Which roommate?"

"Jared. Just don't tell Riven" he told her. Bloom giggled and turned to kiss him on the cheek.

"I´ll make sure to pass on the message", she told him, and furrowed her brows when Sky´s gaze remained on her, intense.

"_What_...?"

Without warning he pressed his mouth to hers and kissed her like they hadn't in weeks. It wasn´t that they lost control a lot, Sky was an important royal and overall, a gentleman. He was always watching his step, just as she did. But being away from each other seemed to be taking its toll on them both, and so this kiss wasn't romantic or soft. It was fierce and hungry, and she couldn't say she felt any differently.

Little did they know that they were being observed.

They_ all_ were.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry for taking so long to update. I've been kind of busy, but since I'm still on vacation I'll definitely be making more time to work on this story. My other story will also be updated very soon. Thank you for all your good wishes, I really appreciate it and I hope everyone's healthy and safe! Please read and review **

**Chapter 4: Guardian **

He stood there silently, looking out into the opening. Despite the stillness of the exterior, the inside of his mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. It'd been that way for the last couple of days and he still couldn't figure out why. Or maybe he had, but he was too anxious to admit it.

So far, Valtor had gone several months without her, yet he still couldn't trust himself to hold his ground and not go running back to check if she was okay. Bloom was with her family now and she was strong, he reminded himself.

But then, what was happening?

"You've been here a long time, wizard. What troubles you?" the voice broke him out of his trance.

"Something is changing in the atmosphere" he stated, not bothering to give further explanation. Not that he had one.

"Something in your dimension, I presume", the warrior-monk replied.

"It doesn't matter. I can't go back" he said perplexed. Unless his feeling was on-point and something dark and powerful had risen. Or in this case, _awoken._

"She may need you" he replied curtly. Valtor hated to admit it, but he was right. Bloom could be in great danger. But she was a fighter, her power should've been enough to stop whatever was moving about. But then why wasn't she doing anything? This dark energy had escalated over the last couple of days and he hadn't sensed an _ounce_ of her flame. This wasn't like her at all. Bloom would never allow the Trix or any other threat to just walk all over her. And what about _Faragonda?_ What about the other Winx_? _They´d made his life a living hell for months and now they were just going to stand by? The more he thought about it, the less he understood. It made no sense.

"I'm sure she's fine" he replied dryly, attempting to mask his thoughts.

"Then why does she continue to trouble your thoughts..?" Shymel asked, and before leaving him on his own, he added, "It wouldn't hurt to take a look"

Of course, it was a risk. But even the warriors in this distant dimension counted on the dragon's flame, and therefore, its keeper. But so far the Keeper seemed to be taking a hike.

He took firm, solid steps toward the shrine that would allow him to look into any part of the universe. At any person he desired.

He stood before the sphere hesitantly. Slipping his hand through, _Valtor saw her for the first time in several months…_

And what he saw was more than he'd expected.

The redheaded Princess was in the arms of her Prince charming, making out like there was no tomorrow. And it was infuriating and unbearable to watch. She looked older, more mature, and even more attractive. The royal life had certainly given its results. She sat comfortably between Sky's arms, her long, slender legs were stretched out in front of her, her neck was bent upward while they kissed heatedly.

Valtor _hated_ it. And he loathed Sky more than words could describe. Yet he fought to contain his anger and continued to watch as their kiss came to an end and Sky smiled against her lips, moving upward to kiss her forehead. It was outrageous! Their dimension could be burning up in flames and she wouldn't notice it because she was too busy making out with her boyfriend!

He marched out of the shrine in a vile mood, completely ignoring the warrior-monk who stood just outside.

"The girl..?" he called.

"She's fine!" Valtor spat, a small mountain of rocks exploding by his side as he passed. Shymel smirked and shook his head. He rarely saw the powerful Sorcerer lose his head. But on the few occasions that he did, it was always over the same girl.

It seemed that no one was free of those troubles. Not even the almighty wizard.

* * *

Avalon's class was carried out as usual. He'd ask a question every now and then, and since Flora had reviewed the chapter before coming to class, she was able to respond without paying much attention. Which was a good thing, because she couldn't really concentrate at the moment.

The class came to an end and while the students began exiting the room, Professor Avalon quietly made his way over to her desk, his movements as graceful as always. Flora fidgeted with her belongings as she listened to his footsteps come closer. He probably noticed her lack of attention and wanted to chastise her. Today of all days…

"Flora" he said, in that attractive voice of his, "I hate to be intrusive, but why isn't Bloom here today?" The question took her by surprise, it hadn't been at all what she was expecting.

"_Oh_, she…wasn't feeling well, Professor"

"Is she alright?"

"She's resting now but I think she'll be fine by tomorrow". She could see Layla from the corner of her eye, standing around trying to listen in.

"…I see. Has she seen the nurse or Faragonda by any chance? It could be something serious"

"I don't _think_ so? I mean, not that I know of" Flora said, with unease. Suddenly she felt a little strange answering a horde of questions about her friend. Although Avalon _was_ known to be a charming and thoughtful man. He looked down at his watch, a small crease forming between his brows.

_No Bloom, running away isn't going to help…_

"Well, I won't take up any more of your time, Flora. Thank you". He left the classroom as if nothing had happened. Tecna scoffed.

"Stella isn't here and the professor couldn´t care less", Layla burst into a fit of laughter earning herself a couple of very confused looks.

"I'd be surprised if he remembered her name",

"I guess he's just worried. Bloom's a good student, you know", Flora shrugged.

"Yeah, so is Musa. But he didn't ask about her, either", Tecna stated. Stella had flown to Solaria to solve an issue with King Radius and Musa had gone back to Melody for the anniversary of her mother's passing. Musa had written a song for Matlin and wanted to sing it on this day. Even Riven had gone with her for support.

Flora thought their suspicions had more to do with their sour moods.

Bloom, on the other hand, had been acting strangely all week. None of the girls wanted to say something that would hurt her feelings since she seemed to be so _touchy_. But she certainly didn't look well, and for some reason, she was avoiding Daphne as much as possible. Her sessions with Avalon remained a secret due to the fact that she wanted to surprise her family. Seeing her sister meant she would probably slip up.

"Let's just hope this has to do with Bloom being his girlfriend's little sister" Layla finally said. But Tecna couldn't say the same. There was something about the dreamy professor that didn't sit well with her. Of course, she always _did_ have trust issues…

"I'm going to call Musa and see how she's doing. I'll catch you guys later" Layla called over her shoulder.

"What about you..?" Flora asked the remaining fairy.

"What _about_ me?" Tecna asked back.

"You know what I mean, what happened with Timmy?" Tecna sighed heavily and made a face.

"I'm not speaking to him until further notice. Or until he finally learns to appreciate me, whichever comes first"

"Tecna, I don't think Timmy really _gets_ it. Maybe _you_ should talk to _him_" Flora tried on his behalf. Timmy wasn't like other boys, that much was obvious. He never looked up from his textbooks, according to the other guys. And the first time he did, it was because he saw Tecna. But her friend was too frustrated to understand. It was surprising how clearly things looked from the third-party perspective.

"I'm tired of talking. I'm going to the library, okay? I'll see you later" she left without another word. Flora grabbed her things and walking out, almost lethargically. She found herself standing alone in the hallway, hugging her books close to her chest. Fairies were walking back and forth, moving past her but she couldn't bring herself to care. Her friends had each gone in a different direction and she remained alone.

Why were they drifting apart all of a sudden? For the first time, Flora felt completely helpless. Each of her friends were fighting their own battles and there was nothing she could do but stand on the sidelines and watch. She couldn't give them a word of advice or a shoulder to cry on.

Flora hadn´t realized she was still standing there until a voice brought her back to reality.

"Dear, are you alright?" The headmistress asked her, genuinely concerned. Flora blushed and blinked back her tears.

"Yes of course thank you, Headmistress"

"Where are your friends?" the elderly woman seemed wary.

"They´re waiting for me at the library, ma´am" she replied, forcing on a smile. Faragonda observed her for a moment before accepting her explanation.

"In that case, don´t keep them waiting. Off you go", she said, smiling empathetically.

The headmistress continued to watch in silence, even after she turned her back.

* * *

Vanessa tended to her flowers while her daughter told her about her week. Bloom was happy to see her mother looking so young and vibrant she'd even given her hair a lighter, chesnut tone.

"By the way, Roxy's been asking for you, she said something about a concert?" Vanessa asked, not understanding. Bloom almost smacked herself, she'd completely forgotten that she'd told Roxy about a friend of hers who could sing at the Fruity Music Bar, aka Musa. But she had yet to mention the idea to said fairy.

Suddenly, her mother remembered something very important.

"Honey, shouldn't you be at school?"

"I'm not feeling well, mom, I was kind of wondering if I could stay here", Vanessa regarded her for a long moment.

"Alright what is this _really_ about..? Oh Bloom, you didn't anger Ms. Griselda again, did you? I'm not sure how delighted your parents are going to be when they receive a phone call"

"Mom, it's _nothing_", she stressed.

"Nothing? Come on Bloom, I _raised_ you. I've seen you pretend to be _well_ when you're actually sick, just to go to school" her adoptive mother grinned.

"School is getting more complicated than usual" Bloom sighed dejectedly.

"I'll say…" Vanessa mused while grazing her thumbs over the notable bags underneath her daughter's eyes.

"I'm working really hard, but using my powers just keeps getting harder and harder. It's sort of like swimming against the tides". Vanessa set her petunias aside, and sat on her wooden stool beside her daughter.

"What about your sister? I'm sure Daphne would be happy to help you"

"She would. I just don´t want to bother her. She's busy enough already" Bloom muttered. Her mother could tell there was more to that story than she was willing to share, but she didn't press further.

"Listen to me honey, missing a day of school won't make the problem go away. And it _certainly_ won't make you stronger. I don't know anything about magic, but just like any problem you've ever had, I think you should take this head on"

"I'm not trying to run, mom", _of course she was._ "I just want a day to figure it out. I need to know what I'm doing wrong. Mom _please_", Bloom continued to plead. Vanessa sighed and gave her a warm look, just like she did when Bloom was younger and attempted to get away with something silly.

"You live with Marion and Oritel now, shouldn't you be asking them for permission?" Bloom blinked realizing she was absolutely right. Then again, did royals ever let their kids miss school? Bloom didn't think so. Instead, she continued insisting.

"Mom, it's just for today, I'm _begging_ you"

"Honey, this is your _home_. You don't have to ask, just come. Your father and I will always receive you with open arms", her mother said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders tightly.

"But you can't keep hiding from them. I know it can take a while to get used to, but those are your parents. I'm sure they'd want to know what's going on in your life, Bloom. They've already missed 15 years. Don't let them miss out on anymore", Vanessa nudged her playfully, "Let _them_ help you clean up your mess for a change". Bloom laughed at her mother's mockery.

"Yes, ma'am" she replied obediently. Vanessa shook her head as she watched her daughter head toward the stairs.

"Mom?" she called over her shoulder. Vanessa looked up, expectantly.

"Thanks", she beamed and ran up to her bedroom.

Her home was no luxurious palace, but Bloom was still happy to be back. Although Vanessa knew exactly what Bloom was up to. She was beginning to use their home as an escape. In fact, she´d started doing so when she first entered Alfea. Whenever she was upset or simply tired of all the hassle that came with being the lost Princess of Domino, she hid at home. Vanessa was thrilled that Bloom felt the safest when she was with them, even with no magic. But it was still wrong. She had to start trusting her birth parents and making them a part of her life, instead of keeping her troubles under the rug and pretending she was fine. Vanessa thought their positions had a lot to do with Bloom's habit.

Marion was a visibly strong woman with a gentle voice and thoughtful personality. Whereas Oritel was Bloom's male counterpart. She even found it a little amusing. Bloom's headstrong, often stubborn personality had come solely from him. Vanessa hadn't thought it possible for two people who just met to be so alike, but there it was. Daphne was milder, just like her mother. Vanessa had actually grown to love the girl almost as much as she did Bloom. It was hard not to.

But kind or not, she didn't know how Marion would react to this. Vanessa would have to handle this carefully.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Bloom flopped down on her old bed and took a look around the bedroom. She was pleased to see that her parents had kept it that way, it was comforting to know that she still had a place to come to whenever she felt lost. Lately she felt that way almost all of the time. And Earth was like her safe place, she could stop dealing with her troubles for however short of a time.

"What´s wrong with me?" she whispered, feeling frustrated. Bloom finally had what she wanted, both of her families, her friends, Sky. And yet she was losing the most important thing of all, _her essence._

She flipped over to lay on her back and gazed up at the stars that were glued onto the ceiling, the ones that shined in the dark and that Mike had placed there to help her overcome her fear of darkness. It was kind of silly now, she realized. Now that she knew that there was so much more to fear, the darkness was completely _irrelevant_. If anything, she learned to appreciate it.

The rain started pouring outside, the smell of fresh grass making its way into her room through the small opening of her window. A smile played on her lips.

_Now this is something I don't see every day, _she thought. Domino was a place of mostly sunshine and rarely did it rain there. She couldn't believe how much she'd missed this. Missing earth couldn't be a bad thing, after all, she'd grown up here. It was still her home. And for now, being an earthling seemed like the only thing she was good at. But Vanessa was right. Running away from her problem wasn't the answer, nor was hiding them from Marion and Oritel. Or Daphne.

But just laying here and looking up at those stars again gave her a small ray of hope. Bloom was afraid, _yes_, of disappointing them, of not measuring up to her title of Princess of Domino and Keeper of the dragon flame. Of not being enough…but they deserved better than this and she needed to be better.

She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and dialed her sister's number.

It rang. Once. Twice. She listened for a while but there was no response. She was probably still in class, or at the office. Either way, Bloom had to see her.

Avalon flicked open his bronze, carefully carved pocket watch. Only a few more minutes. He abandoned his usually firm posture for a more relaxed stance.

As if on cue, a tall blonde with bouncing curls stepped through the doors of Alfea, smiling at him as she came closer. Daphne accommodated herself into his arms, enjoying the warmth of his body and fresh scent.

Avalon planted a kiss on the corner of her mouth, they were still on school grounds after all.

"How was your day, love?"

"Pretty good, I still have some work to grade, but I should be done by tonight. How about you? Any big plans?" she asked playfully. Avalon chuckled.

"If you're referring to my botanical work, than no, not yet" he'd recently began studying the endangered and rare species of plants of the enchanted forest, on the outskirts of Alfea with Palladium. Their goal was to obtain as many antidotes as they possibly could for Alfea's arsenal.

"Well, you let me know if there's anything I can help you with" she offered. Avalon smiled. His girlfriend seemed to be interested in everything he did. Or rather….

"Darling there's something important I want to talk to you about, though, I'm not sure how" he said, suddenly. His expression was one of concern and Daphne instantly knew he was serious.

Icy watched with interest from a safe distance. _This_ Avalon was proving to be proficient. Granted, he wasn't Valtor, but he definitely knew what he was doing. Daphne felt safe with him, it was obvious. Icy bit down on her lip anxiously, her deep-blue eye shadow made her stare even more steadfast and ambitious. Daphne wasn't looking too cheerful anymore, and the next thing she saw was the crowned Princess brushing past him and back into the school.

Avalon didn't have to look up to sense her presence. As soon as Daphne was out of sight, he headed in her direction. Icy chuckled.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"That fool made a run for it" Avalon said, yanking at his collar.

"Daphne? Yeah, she looks like the sensitive type"

"I was talking about Bloom. The minute she started feeling her powers decline, she left"

"Ugh, don't I know it" she waved indifferently, "Believe me, she's nothing without her dragon flame. Besides, all she ever wants is attention. So what´s the plan? I can always bring her back", she grinned.

"No. If you do, you´ll only awaken her suspicion. Unlike her family, we'll give her the space she needs. We'll be very patient with her. I'll even allow her to have some of her power back. After the conversation I had with Daphne about her sister's unwise behavior, I'm sure she and her parents will take care of the rest"

"I knew you couldn't really be in love with that brat" she replied rolling her eyes "They're both so irritating"

"_Jealous_…?" Avalon smirked. Icy's mouth went dry.

"Not even in your wildest dreams!", she spat.

"You know, she´s not as bad as you think. I can even say that I envy the man" he admitted.

"You´re beginning to sound like Valtor" she said, with a look of disgust. Avalon ignored her.

"And your sisters?"

"Watching the other girls, just like Darkar ordered. Don't change the subject! What does Daphne have to do with anything?"

"Let's just say the King and Queen won´t be very happy with their princess´s behavior. And when they start pushing her just a little further, she´ll come running right back", Avalon smirked. Those royals were as austere as they came.

"And you're sure it´ll happen that way" she confirmed.

"Doesn't it always? I´ve been a part of this dimension too damn long. The higher they rise, the harder they fall"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone! I just wanted to give a big thank you to those who either reviewed or messaged me, it really means a lot :) ****Again, I'll try to update a bit more frequently since I'm still on vacation, thanks for being patient with me lol, so here's another chapter, R&R please!**

**Chapter 5: Trapped**

When Bloom entered the palace that evening, she let the guards know that announcing her arrival (as was customary) wasn't necessary. Her parents were in the middle of some kind of audience and she didn't see the need to interrupt. Nor did she really understand the matter that was being discussed- tax payments or something of the sort. The entire place was quiet except for the sound of her own footsteps. Bloom stopped momentarily to take in her surroundings like she did almost every day since her arrival. It was starting to feel more like home each time.

She was slowly growing fond of the family portrait hanging in the largest of the state rooms, overlooking the gardens. Even the guards had become more like friends and less like staff members.

Just as she was walking up the stairs, Oritel called her name making her spin on her heels.

"You're home" he mused, as if it were something unusual. "How was your day, sweetheart?"

"It was okay, father- dad!" she corrected herself immediately, Oritel chuckled. He seemed so lighthearted although on one occassion, Bloom had gotten to see the scarier side of him firsthand. Not toward herself, fortunately.

A servant walked up behind him, taking a respectful bow.

"My King, your guests await your presence in the throne room. The Queen is with them now" he announced.

"I'll be there in a moment, James".

"Yes my lord", the servant retreated to deliver the message. But Oritel didn't speak again until they were alone.

"Vanessa called", he said, engrossed in their conversation once more, "she said you missed school. Is everything alright?" he asked, reaching out to smooth down her hair. Sensing his worry made Bloom feel all the more guilty for choosing to go to Earth instead of Domino, moreover, they heard all about her problems from her adoptive mother and not _herself._

"I'm alright…er…you're not upset?" she asked, cautiously. A crease of concern appeared between his brows.

"Definitely not in this case, Bloom. I'm a reasonable man" he said with a soft smile "I'm only worried about your well-being" he assured.

"I've been having trouble using my magic, and I was working so hard that I think it affected me" she answered truthfully.

"You mean keeping your magic in check…?" he asked. Bloom shifted her weight uncomfortably, almost too embarassed to confess to the King that she was slacking.

"Actually, it's been the opposite. I can't really use my powers when I need them", Bloom admitted. Oritel didn't know how to respond to that or what explanation he could possibly provide. But he quickly came back to his senses.

"Honey, if it's training that you need, it doesn't matter how many audiences I have. I'll cancel everything and we'll work on it", he finally said in a more serious tone. And Bloom could tell that he meant it, she was touched by his gesture, to say the least. She knew he was a busy man.

"I think I may take you up on the offer, some training would help"

"Very well, you just let me know when. But for now try to get some rest. I'll send someone up with your dinner",

"Thanks dad" this time it sounded more natural. She started up the stairs once more.

"And Bloom…?" he called. She glanced over her shoulder.

"Do not hesitate to let us know if you need anything" he told her, a stern expression took over his features, making it seem more like an order than a petition. And Bloom figured that was exactly what it was. She nodded fervently.

Oritel watched his daughter's back as she retreated to her bedroom. She was concerned merely about her powers but _his_ worry went beyond. In all of his years, he never heard anything like it, nor had the previous keepers of the dragon flame (his wife and before her, his mother.) Until he could come up with an explanation, he would have to keep an eye out for her. Even if he already has his attention set on so many other matters that required his attention.

For instance, _Lord Darkar._ The shadow phoenix should've awoken by now and yet he hadn't made a _single_ move. It was strange. Darkar wasn't the type who simply let go of the past. Oritel was certain that he would seek revenge, in fact, he was counting on it. He could see that Marion was on edge as well, even though she tried to not to show it.

All he wanted was for all of this to be a result of his paranoia. If only they could be so lucky.

* * *

It was late afternoon when her personal maid, Helena, announced that a group of girls arrived to visit.

"Guess whose birthday it is?!" Stella called out excitedly, poking her head into the room. Bloom had a smug look on her face.

"Mine…?"

"I already told you guys I'm not in the mood for anything" Musa cut in, entering her bedroom and flopping down on the bed. Bloom smacked her forehead.

"Musa, happy birthday, I'm _so_ sorry" she apologized quickly. Musa grinned.

"Don't worry about it, if it weren't for the girls, I wouldn't have noticed the date either" she said with a small sigh. Bloom understood perfectly. These days were always a little tougher on Musa because she remembered her mother the most.

"Come on Muse, you said yourself that you didn't have any plans" Flora insisted, "We were hoping that you could help us convince her" she added, turning towards Bloom.

"We definitely have to celebrate" she beamed. Surprisingly, she'd been feeling better all afternoon.

"I say we hit the club. You know of any good clubs on Domino, Bloom?" Layla asked while picking up a picture frame from her nightstand.

"Well…I haven't really been to any clubs since I got here" she said, truthfully. Daphne and Emmett had given her a tour of the main part of the city, since the entire realm was too immense to explore within a single day. But she was pretty sure that they skipped all the clubs and taverns on purpose. Bloom had already been to a few clubs with the girls before, but that wasn't something _they_ needed to know, right?

"What about a movie?" Flora suggested.

"Ughh, then what's the point of all this make-up?" Stella grumbled at her own reflection.

"Come on, Domino's pretty big, I'm sure we'll find a club somewhere", Layla said finally, joining Stella in front of the mirror.

"Think Daphne wants to come…?" Tecna asked Bloom, who only shrugged in response.

"I called her a little while ago, but she's still busy at the office" she explained. Her sister had been just as worried about her as Oritel was, although it sounded like there was something else there. Bloom couldn'd put her finger on it but it sounded like something had upset her.

"Let's just try to stay _out_ of trouble this time?" Layla said, grinning.

Darcy watched them from a distance, a teasing smile appeared on her lips_. Lord Darkar will not be disappointed_.

"You have no idea…"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Good evening ladies, my name is Dylan and I will be your server for the night. What may I bring you?" a thin looking guy with a tan and honey brown eyes asked them.

"We'll have six cocktails" Layla ordered.

"Of course, milady", the waiter bowed and rushed behind the counter.

"Is everyone on Domino so well mannered?" Stella asked, teasingly.

"I think it has more to do with Bloom. Everyone here must know her" Flora clarified. Bloom's smile froze instantly. Everyone here knew her. She wasn't so sure this was good news, all things considered.

"Stella, what _exactly_ did you tell the owner?" Flora asked suspiciously. All five girls turned to stare at her.

"Nothing much" she waved, "I just told him we had a birthday girl amongst us and wanted to be surprised" she winked. Musa rolled her eyes and picked up her glass as soon as it was set down.

Tecna shook her head, in disgust.

"I don't remember _any_ cocktail being this strong",

Bloom mimicked her expression."Does this have alcohol in it?" she asked squinting her eyes and swallowing down as hard as possible. Layla giggled while Stella gawked at her like she was crazy.

"_Of course _it does, haven't you had any before? Social events? Royal balls…?" she enlisted.

"I haven't been a Princess _that_ long, Stel" Bloom muttered. And her adoptive parents never allowed it. Bloom wondered if Daphne and her biological parents would approve of her drinking. In fact, she now found herself wondering if _any_ of the things she did would be approved. And Bloom wasn't sure just how to feel about that. Even with rules, Mike and Vanessa always gave her the space to be independent, and trusted her to make good choices.

But this wasn't the same thing at all. Her grandmother had explained to her that _everything_ Bloom did from now on would have its repercussions on the royal family. The mother Queen took that sort of thing very seriously.

"Relax B, with Stella's stories, you'll be drinking in _no_ time" Musa replied earning a death glare from the blond.

"What are you so worried about anyway, you've never cared before" Stella asked, showing interest.

"She's a princess now, this is different" Tecna intervened, "You of all people should know what that's like"

"Now that you mention it, I-" Stella began, when a large cart in the form of a cake was pushed toward their table by several waiters. Flora narrowed her eyes.

"Surprise!" came the scream of a thin, feminine-voiced waiter who popped right out of the cake throwing toffees all through the air. They all but jumped out of their seats, startled.

"Ow!" Layla squealed, using both arms to cover her head. Bloom and Musa laughed uncontrollably while Tecna stared, speechless.

"It's time for the entertainment!" he continued, carrying a birthday hat.

"Stella, what _exactly_ did you ask for?!" she demanded. Would they ever have a normal outting? Stella fidgeted nervously.

"Nothing! I _swear_!" Before they knew it, a waitress with long white waves of hair was leading them down a narrow staircase toward the subterranean floor, accommodating them at another table. Which was surrounded by a dozens other tables, where witches and other guests sat tossing money and different colored gems.

"I didn't realize Domino had so many witches" Flora whispered once her self-consciousness kicked in.

"Daphne says it's pretty diverse" Bloom explained, but even she was taken off guard. It almost felt as if they were back in Magix- or _Vegas_.

There was the occasional elf, a few extravagant-looking guys from another school (judging from their matching crimson- red jackets) and the rest were all witches and paladins. The lights were dim and the music here was softer than it was on the floor above them. It had more of a somber sound to it, which harmonized perfectly with the grim expressions on everyone's face.

"Is this a _casino_…?" Tecna asked, bewildered.

"I thought gambling was illegal here. At least it _is_ on Andros" Layla said, confused.

"That reminds me, I haven't had a chance to revise the laws yet!" Bloom whispered frantically.

"What kind of a Princess _are_ you!?" Stella whispered furiously.

"Must you always be so rude?" Tecna said, glaring at her. Stella crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"What?! All I'm saying is that she could've warned us", Bloom stared at her incredulously.

"You think _I_ _knew_ about this? You were the one who asked for a surprise!" _They're arguing again._..Flora thought to herself.

"Well, looking at it from that angle, they _did_ surprise us" Musa mumbled. Bloom wasn't sure if it was the drinking or their nerves going into overdrive, but they were suddenly laughing harder than they had all night. Suddenly Bloom's phone went off. She pulled it out to look at the screen with Layla staring over her shoulder.

"It's Daphne, aren't you going to answer?" she asked, lifting a brow at her hesitance.

"I don't think I should tell her about this" she said before excusing herself from the table.

"Hello...?"

"Bloom? Hey, I just got home, where are you?" she asked casually. Bloom flinched and placed a hand over the speaker attempting to shut out the background noise.

"Out with the girls, I would've invited you but I knew you were busy." she appologized. Bloom could hear her sister's soft laughter on the other end.

"It's fine. Hey, is everything okay?" she asked, raising her voice slightly.

"Sure, its all good", she replied, flustered. It was only a matter of time before she sensed something was up. And did the room just become hotter?

"I just wanted to make sure you were feeling better" she said. Again, there was that edge to her voice. Thank goodness this wasn't a video call!

"My battery's low, I'll talk to you when I get home, okay?" she said, quickly ending the call. She got back to the table to find that her friends were still talking as casually as ever, and just a little less agressive.

"Who would've thought that all paladins were this handsome" Flora mused, a hypnotized look on her face. Propping her elbow up on the table, she subtly observed how each of them were strong-looking, with different shades of long hair and grayish eyes, like their professor.

"Are you kidding? All you have to do is look at Avalon, they're all the same" Stella said waving her hand. They giggled at her antics.

Musa shifted in her seat. She had a strange sensation that they were being watched. Which was ridiculous in a place so packed with people. She noted that one particular waitress continued to stare in their direction as if she knew them. The girl had icy blue eyes and pale skin. Musa was sure that she'd never seen her face before, but at the same time, she seemed too familiar…

"A round of Vodka for the ladies! This one's on the house, happy birthday!" another waitress told them, setting their drinks down once again. This one had frizzled, curly hair and her face reminded her of someone, yet again. She winked at Musa in a way that jolted her memory.

Bloom sighed, "I was barely able to keep that last one down"

"I think that's enough for me" Flora said, pushing hers away. But Layla pushed it right back toward her.

"We're here to support Musa tonight, remember?" Bloom and Flora switched glances. Why were they so daring all of a sudden? Layla and Stella, who never agreed on _anything_, were suddenly teaming up to persuade the others to drink.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Musa said, looking around suspiciously.

"Guys we should really get out of here, maybe somewhere else-"

"Police! Nobody move!" the booming voices were coming from the top of the staircase. All six girls froze in place while every other person began running frantically in different directions, attempting to either hide or make an escape.

"I told you it was illegal!" Stella squealed.

"Come on, there has to be a way out of here!" Bloom yelled. She couldn't be caught _dead_ in this place! It was when they were headed toward the back exit that Musa caught sight of her.

"Musa, where are you going!?" Layla hollered.

"I knew you were behind this!" she screetched, grabbing Darcy by the hair.

"Let go of me, you psycopath!"

"You chose the wrong day to mess with me" she menaced. Layla grabbed her by the arm with urgency.

"She's not worth it Musa, let's go!"

"Magic Winx!" Musa yelled...and to her suprise _nothing_ _happened_, "I said, Magic Winx!"

"Musa...what's happening?" Layla asked, with unease.

"My powers...Layla, something's happened to me, I can't use them!"

"No one can as long as-"

"Shut up, Stomy!"

"What have you done!" Layla demanded. Meanwhile, the other girls continued to search for an exit. But it was proving to be a lost cause.

"This can't be the way out! We're only going further up the building!" Flora cried as they ran up another set of stairs.

"Then we'll just have to hide! Hurry Stella!" Tecna yelled frantically. Stella bent over, hyperventilating.

"Why can't we transform!?"

"There's no time to find out, come on!" she replied, tugging her arm.

When they finally reached the top floor, there was nothing more than an empty white room with a small window. Bloom turned on her heels and clutched Stella's hand.

"Stella, your scepter!"

"I didn't bring it!" she all but wailed.

"I can't open up a portal!" Flora yelled desperately.

"All we have is that window!" Bloom ordered. Stella stared at her, disbelievingly.

"We won't fit, are you crazy!" but her friends were already grabbing her from each side and pushing her out.

"Freeze!" a pair of officers had finally reached them.

_We are so screwed, _Bloom thought to herself.

* * *

Marion removed her night robe and pulled back the thick covers, finally laying down to rest for the night. It'd been a long day, to say the least. She sat upright and picked up a book from the nightstand, idly skimming through its pages. In her distraction, she failed to notice that her husband's eyes were glued to her the entire time. Until the book was snatched out of her hands, abruptly. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"What are you doing?" she asked, startled.

"You're not really reading this, love, what's on your mind?" he asked while pushing a strand of hair away from her face. Marion sighed and hung her head.

"I'm just worried about the girls" she admitted. Oritel pulled her into his strong arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Bloom is out with her friends and Daphne just got back from the office. They're _fine_, honey, there's nothing to worry about"

"It's more about what Vanessa said"

"Should Bloom feel ill, we'll have the doctor come in and examine her. I've already consulted with him", he assured her. She stared at him, incredulously.

"Since when are you on top of everything like this?" Oritel chuckled and shook his head.

"They're _my_ kids too, you know"

"I know" she smiled against the crook of his neck.

"Let's just relax tonight"

"That's what this is for" Marion signaled toward her hardcover book. Her husband grinned.

"I happen to know a few other ways", his voice low and hoarse. Marion trembled involuntarily as soon as he started kissing down her jawline, to her neck and collarbone…

Suddenly, his cellphone went off. Marion groaned.

"You should answer that" she said, grudgingly. Oritel hesitated, looking over at his phone.

"It can't be too important"

"How many times has anyone called you at this hour?" she asked, perplexed. There were only two forms of reaching them and that was the public line, where their assistant transferred the call to them if it was a matter of great priority, or their personal phone numbers, which very few people knew including their daughters, Mike, and a few of their closest friends…

Oritel slid his thumb across the screen and answered the call, reluctant.

"Good evening….yes, that would be me" he confirmed, and then his face went blank. Marion sat up and touched his elbow.

"Oritel..?"

* * *

"I still don't get what was _in_ those _drinks_!" Layla said, submerged in frustration. She paced from one side to the other, replaying the events out loud. Their behavior tonight, although not inappropriate, hadn't exactly been normal.

"You heard the officer, they were _magically infused_" Musa mimicked, glaring at the Trix who sat in the cell across from them.

"Where did you find that club Stel? I mean of all the clubs we could've gone to, you had to choose the one that functions as a clandestine gambling den" Tecna exclaimed, bewildered.

"It was on a brochure!" she huffed.

"A _brochure_? People don't just give out brochures of nightclubs on any street, Stella!" Bloom said, baffled by her revelation.

"Well, they do on _Domino_" she replied resentfully, placing her bare feet up on the bench and pulling her knees up against her chest.

"I'm sure _you_ three were in on this!" Musa pointed her finger at them through the metal bars. Now she understood why the waitresses were so familiar. And she was frustrated for not realizing it sooner. Musa knew better than to think that any of this was Stella's doing.

"Ohh _spare_ me! You were at the wrong place at the wrong time and now you're looking for someone to blame!" Darcy shot back. And if looks could kill, she probably would've evaporated. Musa still didn't forget how openly she flirted with Riven back then.

"She's absolutely right, you set us up! What I don't understand is why. Don't you have _lives_?" Bloom growled, placing her hands on her hips. Icy snorted.

"_Of course_ we do and we wouldn't waste a single _minute_ of it on you!"

"Well it doesn't matter anyway because we're still here! The Princess of Solaria sitting in a jail cell, I can see the tabloids now" Stella grumbled. Even angry, Musa couldn't hold back her smirk.

"I thought you didn't care"

"Yeah, well, I didn't mean it quite so literally, _Musa_" she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Alright enough! You know what? We've been through much worse" Bloom declared. Tecna scoffed.

"That's debatable",

"Hey Bloom, you don't suppose Sky could bail us out of here?" Musa asked. Bloom gave her a sad smile and shook her head. Of course he could. The man had a lot of influence being such a famous Prince and everything. In fact, he could've sent Brandon in his representation. But for some reason, Bloom didnt feel comfortable with the idea of asking him to pick her up from the police station.

"Emmett should be here any minute" she assured.

Flora, who was the only one who hadn't said a word, only glanced between her friends. Even without those drinks, they all seemed to be irritable and cranky. And she knew it was more than just a few bewitched cocktails. Sure it pushed them into this situation, but even beforehand, something was off.

"Honestly, I don't think it'll take anyone by surprise. Griselda's pretty much used to this sort of thing. In fact, I think she _expects_ it" Stella declared, making the girls laugh.

"Lucky for us, the only thing we'll be in trouble for is getting caught" Icy murmured quietly to her sisters.

"True…I bet she can't wait for us to graduate" Bloom continued as she yawned, lying her head on Flora's lap. After thirty minutes of stares and not an ounce of sleep, they heard a pair of footsteps running toward their cell. Bloom ran toward the metal bars, clutching them for dear life.

"Girls!"

"Emmett! I'm so glad to see you!" she almost cried.

"I came as fast as I could, just give me a minute to clear things with the officer", he told her. Bloom nodded.

"How serious is it?"

"Based on what you told me over the phone, it shouldn't be. After all, you guys have nothing to do with this sort of activity. It was obviously unintended" he glanced over his shoulder with annoyance as he said the last part. Darcy sneered but otherwise, the sisters couldn't care less.

"However, the club will be shut down for investigation"

"We managed to send a club out of business. Another thing to add to our spotless record" Stella groaned. Emmett couldn't but laugh, amused by her mood. Sometimes Bloom couldn't help thinking that her handsome cousin had developed a crush on her best friend.

"Fortunately, you don't _have_ a record. Just make sure you ask someone responsible the next time you want to do something like this" he said, directing himself toward Bloom once again. She sighed exasperatedly.

"You didn't call anyone else did you…?" Her greatest fear was that someone at home would find out, Daphne included.

"Like who? Aunt Marion and Uncle Oritel?" he stared at her in disbelief, "Of course _not_"

"He didn't have to" another voice cut in and the blood drained from their faces. Bloom looked past Emmett at her father's heated expression.

No one dared to say a word. Not her friends, and definitely not her cousin. She felt her heart drop to her feet.

"Dad, I-I can explain".

_Could she?_


End file.
